


Orange you glad I keep trying to help? Yeah, it's marvelous.

by amdnj



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Gaimu
Genre: M/M, drunk!sad!marvelous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kota wasn't one to ignore a crying drunk man in a bar. Even if he kept claiming he was manly pirate who didn't cry and said really bad pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange you glad I keep trying to help? Yeah, it's marvelous.

**Author's Note:**

> GAIMU ISN'T EVEN OUT AND I WROTE FANFICTION FOR IT. I'm proud to know I wrote the first fanfic for this series.  
> WATCH AS KOTA IS HORRIFICALLY OUT OF CHARACTER.
> 
> P.s. I based his personality on all the information out on him right now.

"Hey. Hey. Can I shove my key into your lock, if you know what I mean!" The, very, drunk man kept suggestively waggling his eyebrows at him.

Kota blinked covering his face with his hand, trying to hide the blush from his face. Why did he keep going on the blind dates like his sister insisted?

"Hey. Hey. Look." The man waved a condom in front of his face. An orange one. "It's orange flavored....Orange you glad I brought one."

Kota's grimace tightened. The man had had enough alcohol to kill a small village however, and obviously wasn't anywhere near his sane mind.

Then again, this wasn't his blind date. This was just some guy who, like him, had been stood up by their dates. So, being the considerate guy he is, he couldn't just leave a sobbing man in distress? The comforting had very quickly however changed from comforting to the man very drunkenly hitting on him.

Then again it always did. This guy had been here every single time he'd been stood up. Every time the guy got ridiculously plastered. Kota always felt bad and tried to comfort him, and the guy would hit on him with just enough memory of him from last time to keep the orange themed pick up lines or the lock and key ones.

Maybe bonding over being heroes in that first chat was a bad idea.

"Come oonnn. Say something pretty boy." He looked generally downcast for a moment, his dark locks strewn all over his face haphazardly. "is your cum orange flavored?"

".....I don't think alcohol is the best way to deal with your problems. I understand it sucks that she...or he... stood you up...but all this is doing is hurting your liver and temporarily blocking the pain out." Kota spoke softly,

The man scowled. "I'll have you know!" He stood up swaying and holding onto his chair. "I'M A PIRATE. A CAPTAIN! and I'm..I'm...marvelous. NO ONE WOULD STAND ME UP. It's...it's not the 10th time he's done this. He keeps apologizing and saying he forgot, but I just think he doesn't want to say no to me. It'd hurt less if h--NOPE." The man laughed putting his hands on his hips. "I'm Captain Marvelous. I don't express emotion like that. I'm strong and manly. I don't cry. I don't get hurt like that. I don't show that emotion."

Not this again.... Kota immediately stood up and shook his head. "I know. I know you're a 'strong manly' captain... but those that can deal with their emotions are the strong ones. Those that face them instead of burying it. Crying makes you strong." Just the way his parents had taught him.

"ONLY BABIES SAY TH--" Marvelous immediately replied.

Kota covered his mouth, a deep frown on his face. "No. That's not true. Come on, you've had enough. I can't make you acknowledge your problems...but I can stop you from killing yourself."

Every time it ends like this. The guy will push him away, and if he pushes too hard, he stops talking to him. Kota's tried several times to walk him home, but everytime, the guy runs out or one of his friends does the deed for him.

This time however, the man has just passed out on the table. Kota stares at the bartender and then at the man. He'll just wait here for his friends to pick him up.

However, minutes become hours, and no one picks him up.....Fuck.

Well, Kota isn't enough of a jerk to let a guy be dumped outside a bar piss drunk at this time of night...so taking him home is the only option.

"Protecting people is a lot of work..." Kota mumbles to himself as he throws the man over his shoulders. His sister won't say anything about him bringing someone home. He does this with a lot of people that need help. But he had gone on a date....

Though, at this time of night, as he slips through the door, he realizes thats she's fast asleep at this hour...Perhaps, she doesn't even need to know. The guy will probably wake up after she goes to school. Normally he wouldn't care, but his sister would never shut up about how his date must have gone well.

"....Guess I'm not dumping you on the couch then." As much as he wanted to be hospitable, the couch was not a place he wanted to sleep....ah well.

Quietly rushing to his room, he dumped the man on his bed, and turned to go sleep on the couch. He'd make something up like he passed out after an exhausting day or something. Hopefully she didn't ask questions.

"Don't...leave...me...alone...again..." The man's hand gripped tightly around his wrist. He must have been dreaming about that guy who kept avoiding their date. He'd heard a lot about it through his drunken rants.

"...i'm not the guy that's doing that...." He mumbled as he tried to pry his hand off. He wasn't gonna do that to the guy. Plus when he woke up, wow that would not be fun to deal with.

"No you're not him..." He mumbled looking up hazily with one bloodshot eye barely open. "You're the guy who's nice enough to be there every time he hurts me...Please...I..don't wanna be alone." 

It had to be the combination of alcohol and the fact that he was asleep because this guy didn't seem to be the type to ever do this...but hell if Kota was going to turn down a guy asking for help.

"I mean...I think my key was never meant for his lock anyway...maybe it was meant for yours...." If Kota wasn't such a loving person, he would have walked away because he was getting sick of the lock and key analogies. 

"Fine Fine. I'll stay..." He quickly snuggled into the bed next to him. He'd deal with the guy freaking out tomorrow morning.


End file.
